


SepticEye and Iplier fusions

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fusion, Good description, Love, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Ever since Jack found out about Fusion and fused with Mark, he and Mark’s egos tried to fuse. But will the ego’s love and trust for one another be the same after a battle? Read and find out...
Relationships: Antisepticeye/ Chase Brody, Chase Brody/ Marvin, Darkiplier/ Antisepticeye, Henrik/ Chase Brody, Henrik/ Jack, Jackieboy Man/ Marvin, Marvin/ Schneeplestein, Septiplier
Kudos: 17





	1. Mack McFischbach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Septiplier for all you fan boys and girls. I know I ship it so I did it first. Let me know in the comments below if I should Chang his name or not.

Jack was watching T.V when Mark walked in the room. “Mark, I want to ask you something.” Jack said. “Sure.” Mark said. “I was watching Steven Universe and want to try something called Fusing.” “Alright, I’m down.” Mark said. The two started to dance to Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. They laughed as they both messed up the steps. Jack was about to slip when Mark caught him with one hand holding his back. 

Jack blushed. And so did Mark. Then a bright glow of red and green swallowed them both. They opened their eyes and looked around. “What happened, Mark?” They asked “I don’t know, Jack.” Then they both walked to a nearby mirror. They had dark brown hair with red and green covering their eyebrows. They were wearing a blue shirt with a red flannel shirt over it, they were wearing jeans, and red and green converse. 

“We need a name for us.” They said. They thought for a moment. Then an idea hit them. “Mack McFischbach.” They said as they sat down and watched T.V before un-fusing. “That was awesome.” Jack said. “It sure was.” Mark agreed.


	2. Doctor Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets hurt and Henrik is worried about him. Then their love for each other forms into something entirely new.   
> (Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.)

Dr. Schneeplestein was working on important doctor’s business when Chase Brody walked in holding his arm. “Hen, are you busy?” Chase asked. Henrik looked at him and looked at his arm. “Are you okay?” Henrik asked. “I was playing around with 8-bit Ryan and jumped into a thorny bush.” Chase explained “I got a bit to careless.” 

Henrik shook his head at the father figure. “Sit on the bed.” Henrik said. Chase nodded and sat on the bed. Henrik grabbed bandages and wrapped them around Chase’s arms. “You need to be careful, Chase.” Henrik scolded his best friend. Chase looked down and had a sad look on his face. Henrik saw his face and instantly felt bad. Henrik places a hand on Chase’s cheek and caressed it. 

Chase closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned in close to Henrik and kissed him softly. Henrik leaned into the kiss. They both then were covered in a sky blue and grey color. He opened his eyes. His eyes were a light blue, he was wearing a grey shirt with a doctor’s coat, he was wearing jeans, and sneakers. He was wearing his signature hat and his signature doctor’s mask. 

“Well, now we know how to activate us.” He said “Love.” He smiled and walked to a mirror and smiled at them. “Top of the mornin to ya, Dr. Bro.” He said. He then sat down and continued his work.


	3. Stormy Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MAJOR VIOLENCE AND HATE SEX (but not too much)! Dark + Anti = Danti

Well, Anti pissed Dark off. They were arguing about Dark being a grumpy douche bag. Anti was being pinned down by Dark against a wall. “You’ve been a bad boy, Anti.” Dark said with venom in his voice. “You kept on bein’ a grumpy bastard.” Anti said with a smirk and blood running from his mouth. 

Dark leaned in and kissed Anti. His put his fingers under his shirt and Anti groaned under his touch. Anti started to undo Dark’s suit’s buttons and took off his tie. Dark grabbed the hem of Anti’s shirt and lift it over his head and started to kiss his neck. “Daddy.” Anti moaned “Let me kiss you.” “Have you been a good boy?” Dark asked. “N-no, I’ve been a bad boy.” Anti moaned out. Dark kissed his lips. “I will only allow this once.” Dark said. 

Anti smiled and pushed off Dark’s suit jacket and button up shirt. They shared a passionate kiss before being pulled together in a flash of dark green and red. He opened his eyes and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his dark green and black hair. He was not wearing a shirt, he then scratched the tattoo Anti has on his right arm. He was wearing dress pants with holes on the knees, and was wearing black high tops. 

He pulled out his phone and went to his camera app. He look at himself. His skin was pale and his left eye was green with a black outer part and his right eye was grey with a black outer part. “Stormy Eyes.” He whispered to himself. His voice was like Dark’s tone and Anti’s high pitch in his voice. He stood and walked to find Dr. Iplier or Chase Brody.


	4. Super Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:   
> Cuddles  
> Secrets Revealed   
> Kissing  
> Walk in(s)  
> Kissing

Marvin and Jackie were hanging out on the couch cuddling while watching IT Chapter 2. “Jackie, can I ask you something?” Marvin asked. “Sure.” Jackie said. “Do you like me? But... more than a friend?” Marvin asked choosing his words carefully. “Where did that question come from?” Jackie asked him. “I don’t know.” Marvin said “Egos talk.” Jackie furrowed his eyebrows. “Stop lying, Marvin.” Jackie said. 

Marvin looked at him before looking away. “Let me guess... Anti was teasing you?” Jackie said. Marvin did not look up to meet Jackie’s eyes. Jackie’s eyes started to tear up and instantly regretted those words. He placed his gloved finger under his chin and made Marvin look at him. Jackie saw tears running down Marvin’s cheeks from under his mask. 

“Marvin.” Jackie whispered “Do you want me to be honest?” Marvin pursed his lips and nodded his head. Jackie kissed Marvin’s lips passionately. Marvin gave a small moan. When their kiss was finished, they placed their foreheads on each other’s. Marvin gave a shaken sigh and he felt Jackie kiss his masked nose. 

Then they didn’t notice that they were swarmed into a light mixture of red and a dark blue. Marvin and Jackie closed their eyes letting the light consume them. When he opened his eyes he stared directly at the now turned off TV screen. 

He had four eyes on his cat mask. His two right eyes were green and blue like the two left eyes. He was wearing a red suit with a dark blue stripe across his stomach and was wearing his blue cape. He looked around his waist and saw he had a belt with gadgets and magician stuff. He was surprised when he saw he had three arms. “Jackie? Marvin?” A voice called out from outside the door. It was Anti. Anti opened the door. 

“Hey, I came to apologize to Marvin when I heard a-“ he was cut off by seeing the fusion. Anti was shorter than the fusion. “Wow.” Anti said “You two must really love each other if you fused.” The hero/ magician blushed. “So what’s your name, Hero?” Anti asked crossing his arms with a smile. The boy thought for a moment before saying “Super Magician.”


	5. Protect Brody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti was having a hard time taking care of Chase’s daughter and Chase helps him with it.

“Thanks for watching Calypso for me, Anti.” Chase said. “It’s okay.” Anti said “I don’t mind.” Chase smiled before handing Anti a baby girl. The baby looked exactly like Chase except she’s a female. “I’ll be back in about an hour.” Chase said. Anti nodded. Chase smiled and kissed Anti’s cheek before sprinting to the door. 

Anti put Calypso in her swing. Calypso looked at him with her light blue eyes. Anti looked at her with his different colored eyes. Calypsos made grabby hands at Anti. “Da da.” She said. “I’m not daddy. I’m uncle.” Anti said picking her up. Calypso put her hands in Anti’s hair. Anti smiled. After a while the two were laughing and giggling attracting Jackaboy Man. 

“What the hell are you doing with Chase’s daughter, Glitch Bitch?” Jackie said accusingly. “I volunteered to watch her.” Anti said to Jackie putting Calypso down in her crib. “What the hell was Chase thinking to let you of all people watch his daughter?” Anti was now mad. “Chase trusts me.” Anti said. “As if, he’s just as scared of you because he knows what happens when you’re super pissed off.” Jackie sneered. 

Anti has enough. His eyes flashed and turned into what he really was. A demon. His teeth were sharp and he rotated at Jackie. Jackie ran out of the room and Calypso began to cry. Anti looked at her and instantly regret transforming into his demon self. He transformed back and started to walk towards her. “C-Caly, I-I’m so sorry.” Anti said now crying with Calypso. “I’m sorry.” Anti whispered. Then Chase ran into the room. 

“Anti, What happened?” Chase asked kneeling next to Anti. “Jackie.” Anti muttered with tears streaming his face. “Hey, look at me.” Chase said. Anti looked at him. “Don’t listen to Jackie. Don’t listen to all those horrible words.” Chase said “Be like you are now.” Anti smiled and kissed Chase. 

The two formed together in dark green and grey. When he toke in his surroundings he walked toward Calypso. He picked up the crying child. He soothed the crying child until she calmed down. He looked down with his green blue eyes. His left eye had a black around his iris. Calypso smiled at her Dad. “Da das.” She whispered and fell asleep. “I’m your daddy, Caly.” He whispered “Protect Brody.”


	6. Whisperer of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears are shed and truths are told. A little dapper here and a little demonic being and a little bit of super hero to finish it off.

Jameson Jackson and Antisepticeye are friends and JJ forgave Anti for all the terrible things Anti did in the past. JJ woke up to hearing yelling from downstairs. He opened his door. He saw a shadow with green and blue eyes. It was Anti. He ran downstairs with millions of questions fluttering his mind. 

“Guys, what happened?” Jameson’s cartoon bubbles appearing when he got to the living room. He saw Jackie outside. Henrik, Chase, Robbie, and Shawn Flynn. We’re hiding behind the couch that was flipped on its back. Henrik stood up first. “Um, Jameson, Anti and Jackie got in a fight.” Henrik said. “It wasn’t my fault.” Jackie said coming inside. “Then who the hell was it, Jackie?” Chase asked. “Dark.” Jackie said. 

“Dark was messing with Anti and made him think I was trying to hurt him.” Jackie said with tears forming from behind his blue mask. Jameson toke Jackie’s hand and pulled him with him. They walked up the stairs to Anti’s room. “He may be a monster, but he has a heart and human feelings.” Jameson said to him. He opened the door to show Anti laying on his bed. His back was to both his older and younger brothers. 

Jackie and JJ walked towards Anti. Jameson places a hand on Anti’s shoulder. Anti turned and looked at JJ. He had tears streaming his face. “Anti, I’m... I’m so sorry.” Jackie said. Anti sat up and looked at Jackie. He stood up to his older brother. He then pulled him into a hug. Jackie was shocked but hugged back crying into Anti’s shoulder. JJ joined the hug with tears and a sad smile. 

Then dark blue, red, and dark green colors surrounded the three. The man had four arms, wore a super hero suit (dress suit) and had a mustache under his nose. He had four eyes of blue and one eyes that was green. He had four arms coming from the suit he wore. The first two wore gloves and the other two were shadows to reach into a wall and pull something out and can turn solid and hold something. He whispered silently letting tears stream his face “Whisperer of Tears.”


	7. Doctor Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henrik had to work since midnight and came home at 12:00 in the afternoon. Marvin said he needs a break, so he helps him do so.

Marvin was listening to music with his music on high volume pumping through his earbuds. He saw Henrik walk in looking super tired. “Hey, Henrik.” Marvin said. “ Guten Morgen, Marvin” Henrik mumbled. “Good morning?” Marvin asked “Hen, it’s 12:00 in the afternoon.” Henrik’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “That late?!” Henrik exclaimed “That long?” Henrik pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down beside Marvin. 

Marvin gave him a sad look. He put his arms around Henrik. “You need to rest, Henrik.” Marvin said. “I know, it’s just I need to work.” Henrik said “Or else I can’t see Emma, my daughter.” Marvin nodded. Emma Von Schneeplestein was Henrik’s pride and joy. She meant the world to Henrik. If his wife, Melissa, hadn’t taken Henrik’s daughter, Henrik wouldn’t have worked so hard just to see Emma. 

“Hey, even doctors and fathers need a break.” Marvin said to Schneeplestein, “Have you looked at Chase lately?” Henrik laughed at Marvin’s remark. Henrik then yawned. “See? A little nap wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Marvin asked. Henrik shook his head. “No. I guess not.” Henrik said. Marvin smiled at put a blanket over them. Henrik sighed happily and fell asleep on Marvin’s shoulder. 

The two were swept up in light blue and dark blue. He opened his eyes. He looked at his hands and saw he was pale skinned and was wearing a doctor’s coat over his magician clothes. His cape was white like his doctor’s coat. He adjusted his cat mask over his doctor’s mask. He had one green colored eye and the other light green with no pupil. “I’m blind on one eye.” He said. He smiled sadly. “Well, Dr. Warlock, we must get back to sleep and unfuse before the others get home.” 

With those words he laid back down and went to sleep. “This is good.” He whispered.


	8. Soaring Blindly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a blind Iplier and a baby zombie SepticEye could be so friendly when everyone in their families argue with each other?

Robbie and The Host were left in the house alone. Because the Host will interrupt as always and Robbie didn’t want to go cause they were to boring for his taste. “Hello, Robbie.” The host said to him. “Hi... Host.” Robbie grunted. The two sat in silence until Robbie sat upside down. “Robbie... bores.” Robbie stated. “The host thinks so too.” Host said. The Host scratched his head. 

“Robbie... want... to... ask... Host... some.” Robbie said. “Host says okay.” Host said to the baby Zombie. “Why... bandages... on... eyes?” Robbie asked. “Host says Dark took his eyes.” Host says. “Anti... killed... Robbie.” Robbie said “But... Robbie... forgave... Anti. Anti... is big... brother.” Host smiled and nodded. 

He didn’t need to see Robbie without his eyes. He had his powers to help. “Host wants to ask if Robbie could cuddle the Host.” Host asked. Robbie’s zombie white eyes lit up. He crawled over to the Host and cuddled him. The two were pulled together in colors of tan brown and a light purple. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. “Host asks where is Robbie?” The male said “Robbie... right... here.” He pointed to himself until he raised an eyebrow. His black and white striped long sleeved shirt was now a black and white button up jacket. He wore tanned khakis And black sneakers. His brown hair was black with partially dyed purple hair. One eyes was bandaged and the other was zombie colored. 

“Host, I mean I ask what our name is?” The male asked. He thought for a moments putting his chin between his index finger and thumb. He stopped thinking and smiled. “Soaring Blindly.” The male said. He then went to go find Marvin or Darkiplier to see what they think about him.


	9. King of Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King of squirrels and Shawn Flynn have a lot in common than we think. King wants people to like squirrels and Shawn wants people to like Bendy.

“I don’t get it, King.” Shawn said to his best friend “Nobody likes my Bendy dolls and I worked so hard on them.” “I know.” King said “I like ‘em.” Shawn smiled at King. “How are your squirrels?” Shawn asked as one ran up his arm and to his brown hair. “Dark kicked them out of the kitchen.” King said “Literally.” Shawn bursted our laughing. “That’s what you get for bringing downstairs.” Shawn laughed out. 

“You’re mean, Flynn.” King said pouting “Why am I friends with you?” “Because you love me.” Shawn said with a smirk. King blushed madly and turned around with a mad huff. “You do don’t you?” Shawn asked. King sighed but nodded. Shawn smiled. He stood up and offered his hand to King. King looked at his hand and back at him. King took his hand and let Shawn Flynn take him somewhere. King was brought to Shawn Flynn’s workshop. 

Shawn Flynn went to a small chest and opened it to reveal little cartoon like dolls of his brothers and King’s brothers. He pulled out King’s mini self that had squirrels on his left shoulder. King smiled as Shawn was smiling at him. Then the two kissed. They two were pulled together in colors of black and gold. 

The boy looked around to find a mirror. There was someone Shawn or King did not know. He had dark brown and black hair. His eyes were a mixture of blue and brown. The squirrels looked at him and bowed their cute little heads. “Call me the King of Ink, ruler of Ink and Squirrels.” The man said fixing his red cape and golden crown with ink crystals around the opening.


	10. Dr. Manipulative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier and Darkiplier are gonna fuse for this one. And it all started when Dark came home with cuts and bruises from a fight with Anti.

Dr. Edward Iplier was in his office looking at papers and typing on the computer when he heard the front door shut. He saw a red and blue aura coming from the hall and immediately knew it was dark. “Dark?” Iplier called. “Yes... it’s me.” Dark said with a small hiss. 

Iplier knew there was something wrong. “Come in my office for a moment Dark.” Dr. Iplier said “Please?” Dark gave a small growl from the hallway but walked into the office. Dr. Iplier gasped as he saw Dark. Dark’s face was plastered with bruises and scratches. His suit was all torn up and had holes on his sleeves to reveal several scratch marks. 

“Dark, sit on my examining table.” Dr. Iplier ordered. Dark grunted but obeyed. “Please unbutton your shirt.” Dr. Iplier said. Dark unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Dr. Iplier cleaned his wounds. He walked to his desk and pulled out bandages from a drawer. He placed the bandages around his arm. “Dark, you really should not have fought Anti.” Edward said “Schneeplestein told me his family growing stronger like us. Only with more power.” Dark rolled his eyes at the doctor’s statement. 

“I’m stronger than all of them.” Dark assured the doctor. Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. “Well your ‘strength’ is gonna get you and Anti into some deep shit.” De. Iplier said annoyed. “Not when I have you.” Dark said. Dr. Iplier looked at him. The two were then morphed together in a mixture of red(Dark), blue(Iplier), and black. 

The man opened his eyes. Strands of black hair was over his left brown eye. He had his familiar blue and red aura. He was wearing a doctor’s coat over his chest. His dress pants had holes on the knees. His black dress shoes were still clean. His strands of hair was pressed to his forehead with a doctors headband (the thing doctor iplier was wearing). His right eye was black like Dark’s eyes. 

“I only wanted to help you, Dark.” The man said “I know but you can’t always help everyone.” He stayed quiet for a little while and thought about it. “But together we can.” He said “Because now we’re Dr. Manipulative.”


	11. Voodoo Witch Dr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti, Marvin, and Schneep are stuck in the basement with an unconscious Jackieboy Man. It’s up to the Magician, Puppeteer, and Doctor to get them out of there.

Dark is gonna be in some deep shit. And so is Anti. Anti decided to piss off Dark by saying he had a fat ass. Dark got so mad he punched Jackie. Henrik then got mad and Marvin blasted him with magic. That set Dark really of by putting the four in the Iplier Ego’s basement. And locking the only exit. 

Anti was punching the door. But it did not break. “Are you f̷̧̘̙̰͒̿̔͂ͅȗ̵͓̫c̴̥̠̆k̶̤͊i̸̧̛̗̊̀̒͝n̶̤̲̻̯͊̔͘͝g̸͓͍͛͠ ̴̧̻̹͋̔̓̚k̴̫͓̤͂ḯ̵͖̠͛͋̋̇d̸̢͖̻͚̾͝d̵͇͙̒i̴͈͎̠̿͝n̵͎̳̤̻̰̄̄ģ̷̞̤͓̾̈̊͛ ̷̯͍̗͌͑̌͂m̷̧̳͖̏̚e̵̬̻̹̘͐̈̕?̵̛̰͇͐̅!̶̡͚̻̓̄̉͆̓ ̷̼̹͑͐́͋̊“ Anti yelled. Henrik rolled his eyes. “Iplier told me zhis was meant to hold Dark and Yandereplier.” Henrik said. “That means that this place can hold me and Marvin?!” Anti yelled. “Wait.” Marvin said ready to blast the door. “Wait! Marvin-“ Henrik started but was cut off by a loud boom. 

When the smoke cleared, Marvin’s mask was all dirty and his hair was blown back. “Marvin... what in the HELL were you thinking?!” Anti yelled “Have you forgotten that Henrik is powerless and Jackie is unconscious?!” Marvin shrink back. Anti’s eyes were full of fire. Henrik was next to Jackie and held Marvin’s hand. Tears were spilling from both their eyes. The flames in Anti’s eyes were dying down. “Marvin, Hen, I-I’m sorry.” Anti said kneeling down next to them. 

“I... I just... wanna go home.” Anti said “Dark, hates it when I’m around. So I stay at home.” Henrik looked at Marvin. Marvin just looked at Anti. Marvin pulled Anti into a hug. Henrik gave a smile and hugged them both. “We forgive you, Anti.” Henrik said. Anti smiled, then the smile disappeared. “How are you both so positive?” Anti asked “How did you stop caring what others think?” 

Marvin and Henrik smiled with tears spilling their eyes. “We didn’t.” They said. Anti started crying. Marvin held him and kissed his cheek. Henrik just stroked his hair. Then the three were pulled into colors of light blue, dark blue, and dark green. The man sat on the floor next to Jackie(still unconscious) holding himself as he cried. His dark and light green hair long and hiding his eyes. He has one green eye and three blue eye. 

He wore a black shirt, a doctor’s coat, and a magician’s cape. He rested his head on his ripped jeans and looked at his converse. He looked at Jackie and pulled him into his arms. He cradled him in his arms. “Please wake up, Jackie.” The man said letting a tear fall on Jackie’s forehead close to the giant bruise on Jackie’s left eye. When the tear dissolved, Jackie’s good eye fluttered open. “Marvin? Hen? Anti?” Jackie muttered. 

The man smiled and nodded. “You got a name?” Jackie asked. The man nodded. “My name is Voodoo Witch Doctor.” The man said “But you can call me: Voodoo.” Jackie smiled. “I like it.” Jackie said “Now let’s get out of here and you can heal my eye when we get home.” The man smiled. Not just because Jackie’s awake, but because he’s now powerful than Dark. He teleported with Jackie in his arms all the way back to the SepticEye household. “I love you, Voodoo.” Jackie said. Voodoo smiled. “We love you too, Hero.” The three said.


	12. DarkSepticEye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dark fuse after Dark reveals something that happened to his friends and why he hates Anti (or why he can’t risk losing him). Happy St. Patrick’s day!!

Jack and Dark were by themselves for a few hours while Mark took the egos to Disney Land. “Hey, Dark?” Jack said with a little bit of cautiousness in his voice not wanting to piss of Dark. “Yes, Jack.” Dark answered. “Why do you hate Anti?” Jack asked. Dark tensed. “I can’t tell you.” Dark said. Jack looked down sadly. He was Anti’s brother and he cares about him. He needs to find out what happened between him and Dark. 

Dark looked at Jack and sighed. “But if you insist.” Dark said. He took Jack’s hand and danced with him. Jack blushed when Dark dipped him. Jack knew what Dark was trying to do. When everyone fuse they share the memories each other has. Dark was trying to share his memories with Jack with fusion. The two were combined in a mixture of blue, red, and light green. 

There hugging himself was a man with black hair dyed green, one red eye and one blue eye. He wore a green shirt with a suit jacket over it, he wore jeans, and dress shoes. His hair was long and covered his red eye. Then he thought about the day he and Anti weren’t friends anymore...

*Flashback begins here*  
Dark and Anti were brought to a group and fused together to create someone that was loved by their friends PewDIEPie, MadCry, Blankgameplays, and Apocalypse’s fusions. Die and MadCry fused together and Blank and Apocalypse fused together. They had so much fun... until something went wrong. 

The portal to the AntiEgo realm was being destroyed. The three fusions tried to save their realm but ended up killing Apocalypse and hurting Die. Blank went on a rampage with Die. Then MadCry, Die, and Blank attacked each other. Anti and Dark were scared so they fused and used their powers to trap their friends in objects. 

Blank in a hand mirror. Die in a book of spells. And Mad in a mask like the one he was wearing. They banished the book and mask to separate parts of the Earth keeping the hand mirror locked in Anti’s chest that he had in his closet. A few weeks later, Dark was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Anti walked in. “Dark, Blank is hidden.” Anti said. 

“Good.” Dark said. “We’re fine now. No one will hurt us anymore.” Anti said. “We lost Apocalypse, Anti.” Dark said. “I know but at least we have each other.” Anti said. “No, it’s just you, Anti.” Dark said. “What?” Anti asked “What do you mean? I thought we were in this together.” Dark’s heart pounded with regret. “No, you’re on your own. There’s no we anymore. We’re not friends and we never will be.” Dark said feeling tears started to break out. Anti has tears streaming his face. 

“I-I... Dark, I love you.” Anti said. “All the better reason to stop being friends.” Dark said quietly. “Fine.” Anti said very angry and tears streaming his face “I’ll go. But when Blank breaks out of that mirror, don’t come crying to me!!” He stormed out the room slamming the door shut. Dark fell to the floor crying.

*End of Flashback*  
The man was crying as the memory ended. “I didn’t want to hurt him.” He said “It’s okay, Dark. You loved him so much you had to protect him. But breaking your friendship and rejecting his feelings only made it worse.” The man was silent for a moment. “That day I knew I loved him and it hurt me to see him leave me.” He said. He then realized he didn’t have a name. “I can’t fix the past, but maybe you can fix the future, Jack.” The man said “Call me DarkSepticEye and I promise to fix the future.”


	13. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S34N and Google fused to create the ultimate update when S34N fixes him.

S34N was in his office drinking coffee with his brand new electronic stomach upgrade he got two months ago. He was sat in his chair typing and ordering stuff for his brothers and creator. Then his built in phone was ringing. He placed a finger to his ear and put his phone close to his mouth. “Hi, you’ve reached the SepticEye Household this is S34N.” S34N said. “S34N, this is Google Iplier.” Google said over the finger phone (lol), “I need you to come to the Iplier household to have a few words with you.” “I’m on my way, Google.” S34N said hanging up. 

S34N walked to the Iplier’s house. He knocked on the door. Google answered the door. “Ah, S34N, welcome. Please, come in.” Google said. S34N walked in. “What matters did you want to discuss?” S34N asked. “My friend, Dark, wants us to ‘Prank’ your brother Antisepticeye.” Google said “But of course I was not programmed to have a sense of humor. But maybe you can help me.” S34N nodded. 

S34N opened his arm’s case and took out some tweezers, a few wires, and one his humor modules. Google led him to his room. Google’s bed was in front of a window, but it wasn’t like a bed with covers and bed sheets instead it was a charging station. To the left of the bed was boxes of part, pieces, and other tools. To the right was a desk with too many screens and on the desk was three sets of keyboard and three mouses. 

Google walked to his charger and removed his shirt. S34N blushed at the sight of Google without his shirt. S34N opened his stomach. S34N gasped at the sight of Google’s humor module. The module was damaged and cracked. S34N has was programmed to have human emotions just like Google and his brothers Red, Green, and Oliver (yellow). “Your module is cracked.” S34N told him. “It must’ve been the fight between me and Bing.” Google said. 

After S34N fixed Google, S34N sighed. Google looked at him. “What’s wrong, S?” Google said calling S34N by his nickname. S34N knee he was gonna regret it but he kissed Google. The two were pulled together in white and blue. There in Google’s place was an android. His hair was light brown and his eyes were blue and glowing. He was wearing a blue shirt with a glowing S on it. He was wearing a black and blue shirt underneath him. He was wearing jeans and blue high tops with a hint of blue. 

He adjusts his glasses. “S, y-you love me?” He said “Yes, I do. Ever since that update of my human emotions I’ve felt this about you, Google.” The android stayed silent. He sat in his computer chair and rested his head in his hand. “This is our update, S. Because I love you too.” The android said “Then our name is Update.”


	14. Part Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a game of Truth or dare Marvin, Shawn Flynn, Anti and Jackie each meet a new fusion. There is a three part! This one is Jackie and Anti!

Four egos were sitting in the living room waiting for the other egos to return from a meeting that the four were kicked out of. “I’m sooo bored!” Jackie said floating around. “Let’s play Truth or Dare.” Anti suggested. “Yeah.” Marvin and Shawn yelled. “I don’t know.” Jackie said thinking for a moment “What the hell?” 

“I’ll go first.” Marvin said “Anti, truth or dare?” “Truth.” Anti said. “Do you love Chase?” Marvin asked. Anti’s cheeks reddened. “Yes...” Anti answered. The three burst in laughter. “Pay up, Shawn!” Jackie said hand out. Shawn giggled but gave him a $10 bill. “Jackie, truth or dare?” Anti asked changing the subject. “Dare.” Jackie said. Anti smirked. “Fuse with me.” Anti said. 

Jackie’s face reddens. Jackie had a crush on all his brothers. Even Anti! Marvin and Shawn squealed and quickly sat on the floor. Anti and Jackie stood up. They danced for a short while until they were pulled into red and dark green. Then the two broke away. Tears were running down Jackie’s face. “I can’t do this!” Jackie said. “I’m sorry, Jackie.” Anti said “I didn’t mean to-“ “NO! It’s not you! It’s me! You don’t like me!” Jackie said. 

“Of course I like you, Jackie, it’s just...” Anti couldn’t find the words “I’m a villain and you’re a hero. We’re brothers but we fight a lot and we can’t agree for even a small second... but for some unknown reason I love you.” Jackie couldn’t find the words to Anti’s three last words. “Jackie? Please say something.” Anti said. Jackie looked at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

It took about a few minutes for Anti to process what just happened before kissing back. The two were both once again being pulled together in red and dark green. There in Jackie’s place was a super hero... or a villain. He was wearing a black suit with a silver belt. His shoes were white high tops with grey on the toe part. He was wearing a mask over his dark green and black eyes. His hair was a mixture of dark and light green. 

On his back was something big and black. Marvin walked behind him and saw two black eagle wings. “You have wings?!” Marvin exclaimed. “Lucky.” Shawn muttered. “I have wings?” The man said looking behind him “Holy Fuck! I DO have wings! Cool!!” The three men ran outside. The sun was setting on the boys. Huge winds came toward them. The boy laughed as he spread out his wings. He jumped and soared through the air. Marvin took out his phone and recorded them. 

“Hey, Guys, what’s your name?” Marvin asked “And are you like some part hero and villain?” “That’s it!” The man said “My name is Part Time and I am a hero/ villain.” He soared a little before landing safely and un-fusing.


	15. Inkling Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the truth or dare!! Marvin and Shawn admitted they never fused. Here you go!

“That felt so... AMAZING!” Jackie exclaimed as he and Anti were unfused. “Yeah!” Anti said. “To be honest me and Shawn haven’t fused yet!” Marvin said. “Yeah, we haven’t yet.” Shawn said. “You should.” Jackie said. “We’ll record your fusion to show you.” Anti said taking Marvin’s phone. Marvin and Shawn shrugged but stood. Anti and Jackie sat down. 

Marvin and Shawn were pulled in to a mixture of dark blue and black. The man was not a man at all. He was made entirely out of ink. He wore a cat mask with black on the inside of the ears. Only blue came from the eye holes. “Marvin? Shawn?” Anti asked holding the camera “Are you two there?” The ink nodded. 

“ 🅸’🅼 🆂🆃🅸🅻🅻 🅷🅴🆁🅴, 🅶🆄🆈🆂.” The ink said. “You guys look so cool.” Jackie said. “What can you do?” The Inkling thought for a moment before taking a climb of ink from its body and made a replica of Jackie that was white, grey, and black. “Wow.” Anti said recording the inkling of Jackie “It looks a lot like Jackie.” The ink dissolved and went back to the ink being. 

“So what’s your name?” Anti and Jackie asked. “ 🅼🆈 🅽🅰🅼🅴 🅸🆂 🅸🅽🅺🅻🅸🅽🅶 🅼🅰🅶🅸🅲🅸🅰🅽.” The ink said smiling showing fangs. Then he unfused and two brothers stood there smiling. “That was sooooo cool.” Marvin said. “Yeah, in the words of Markiplier’s song ‘Space is Cool’ I have to agree that was cool.” Anti said. The four burst out laughing. “Hey, Guys, sorry that was long.” Jack said coming into the room “What’d you do to entertain yourselves?” The four looked at each other “We had fun.” They said.


	16. The SepticEye Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fusion of the SepticEye’s! Next chapter is Iplier Fusion! The final is a surprise!! Leave a comment saying you want to see the final chapter!!

The SepticEye egos were sitting in the living room. They all were talking and getting along so well! They finally know a lot more about each other than they have in a very long time. Like since they first came out of the Ego portal someone in Jack’s subscribers had created. 

Jack was so happy to see all his egos getting along. Sure he was their creator but they treated him like their own. They treated him like a brother. Then Jack got a cool idea. “Hey, Guys, I have an idea!” Jack said. “What, Jack?” Marvin asked very curious. “We all know what fusion is right?” Jack asked. “Yeah, fusion is about compassion.” Henrik said. “Honesty.” Jackie said. “Friendship.” Marvin said. “Happiness.” S34N said. “And love.” Chase and Anti said hugging Robbie. 

Everyone smiled. “Thats right, Guys.” Jack said “That’s why I had they idea for us to fuse together.” Everyone’s eyes widened and lit up. “That’s... an... AWESOME IDEA!!” The egos yelled with their famous Irish/ German/ mechanical voices. They all high-fived each other. They all stood and went outside in the backyard. 

They all looked at their partners. Jackie and Marvin. Jack and Robbie. Henrik and S34N. Shawn Flynn and Jameson Jackson. Anti and Chase. They danced with each other and when they stopped they hugged each other with a smile on each of their faces. Then they all were pulled together in a flash of colors. In their place was a boy half the size of their house. 

His hair was green, his right eye was septic and his left eye was hidden behind a clump of long hair. He was wearing a stylish green and blue SepticEye Sam sweatshirt, jeans, and blue and green high tops. His eye started to water. “I can’t believe we did this.” He said. He sat down on the ground and put he head in his hand. He continued to cry. “Why are we crying?” He asked “We’re just so happy for our newest fusion. He looks just like SepticEye Sam. Then that’s our name: SepticEye Sam.” 

The boy smiled widely. Then he watched the sunset from where he sat. “I love this.” Sam said. And all the egos deep inside agreed with him.


	17. The Iplier Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Iplier egos fuse together to create a boy out of hate when that’s not what fusing is all about. Will they find the answer?

Dark looked at the SepticEye Fusion and was engulfed with sadness. He loved Anti and he chose his family over Dark. Dark let a tear fall as he left as his shadow form. When Dark got home, he threw a major tantrum in his room. After his epic meltdown, his room was destroyed. “It’s better this way... Anti needs to move on and so do I.” Dark said with sadness. Then Dark took a final breath before shutting everything except Anger and Sadness off.

All his happiness gone. All his sense of humor gone. All his love... gone. Dark stood and walked to find his fellow egos. “Anti, has called upon war.” Dark said “And his family has fused to defeat all of our separate fusions of two or three. So we all need to fuse together as one.” Everyone was sad and upset with the SepticEye’s. So they all nodded. Mark, Wilford, and Bing played along not believing a word Dark says. 

All the Iplier egos walked outside and made a group of two. Then danced and smiled with each other. Then in a mixture of colors a teen stood. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a white tank top, brown shorts, white socks, and black boots. “We will win this battle.” The teen said “We look like Tiny box Tim. Then Tim will be our name.” He smiled. Deep inside of Tim, Mark looked through Dark’s memories. Dark was heartbroken because of how Anti was without him. After infusing for a while, Mark went to confront Dark. 

Dark was furious and so he yelled at Mark. Then he pretended nothing happened when they fused. Tim stood and let a tear fall. “I’m sorry, Mark, but I can’t risk losing.” Tim said letting darkness take his form. There stood Tim only he grey skin, red eyes, black hair, and black and white clothes. This is what happens when hate takes control. But what they didn’t know was Mark had Bing sent a distress not to S34N telling them to prepare themselves for a battle. 

At the SepticEyes 

Everyone was in the living room joking around and talking when S34N gasped. “S34N, what’s the matter?” Shawn Flynn asked. “Dark, he forced the others to fuse and now... hate is all there is in their fusion.” S34N said “Bing sent the message. It says: Prepare for a war tomorrow. Only Love and Happiness can save us and Dark.” Anti remained quiet. Chase looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll save him, Anti.” Chase assured. Anti smiled at him. 

“Then we’ll need to prepare for a war.” Anti said. “Let’s go save the Iplier’s.” said Jack.


	18. Hate vs. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Here we are... the war is over... how much anger were we truly facing?” “I’m not sure, Chase...”

Dark Tim walked toward the battlefield. There in the other side sat Sam. He held his hands in his lap. “S̶̢͚͋̒͑͛́͐̐̃a̶̧̨̨̡̻̭͙͖͙̯̣̬͇̋̂̓̃̀͆̒͝ṃ̵̤͚̥̇͆.” Tim said. “Dark, we don’t have to fight.” Sam said. Tim growled. “̷̯̂̈̈̈͊̀͜Y̶̨̨̢̢͉̲͓̼͉͕̯͉̜̟̻̊̀̉Ę̵̧̰̰̝̲̞͇͍̤̞̎̓S̵̢̨̪̦͕̮̮̤̤͈̑̉͋͆͊̏͆̏͑̏̂̇̚ͅ,̷̨̩̰̺̙̰͖͙̥̼͈̎̋͒̉͂̐͆̑͊̍͘͝͝ ̸̪͑̌́̑̄͋͌̀̌W̷̘̹̱̻̝͛̒̂̾̅͐͑͆͆͠͝͝Ė̷̢̛̱̰͓͖́̄͗̃͊́̉̚͘͠ ̶̢̢̛̬̙͍̦͇̭̻̬͌̀̍̿͝͠͠D̴̡̡̛̦̘͚̞̝̞̈̔̈́̀̆̋̄̑͒̉̈́̄O̷̝͎̠̠̗͓̙̼͐̿͊̇̔͂!̸̰̲̟̜̅́̂̈́̽̿̈̊͌̿͐”̷̨̖̹̬͎͉̪̯̹̰̞̖̀̍̈́̓͑ ̷̨̅̈́͛Tim yelled “̵Y̷o̴u̸ ̶w̸o̸u̶l̷d̷n̸’̷t̸ ̶u̸n̴d̴e̷r̸s̴t̵a̴n̵d̴.̶ ̶Y̷o̶u̸ ̶w̷e̶r̷e̵ ̴s̶o̸ ̶h̴a̴p̸p̸y̵ ̴w̸i̴t̷h̴o̵u̷t̵ ̷m̶e̵,̸ ̸y̷o̷u̵ ̴d̶o̸n̵’̷t̴ ̶e̴v̸e̶n̷ ̶k̷n̴o̷w̷ ̶w̴h̴y̴ ̸I̷ ̴l̶e̶f̶t̴.” Tim had tears in his eyes and they were Mark’s eyes. “Sam, h-help u-us.” Mark’s voice said fading. “Don't worry, Mark and everyone else! We’ll save you!” Sam said. 

Tim growled again. He reached behind him and pulled out a box like sledge hammer. Tim lunged at Sam. Sam put his arms as an X and a shield appeared. “Stop it, Tim, just turn it back on!” Sam yelled. “Or what?” Tim barked. “Or else I’ll do it for you!” Sam said eyes glowing green. Sam kicked Tim off of him. Sam summoned a green sword and charged at Tim. 

The two fought until rain poured from the sky. Tim was on the ground. Sam stood with his foot on Tim’s chest and the tip of his sword against Tim’s throat. “S-step down, Tim.” Sam said blooding running from his nose and forehead. “Go on then, Sam. DO IT!” Tim yelled “End my suffering, Anti!” Tim had tears running down his cheeks. Sam looked at him and felt his heart crush. “I can’t... I love you.” Sam said stepping off of Tim. He got on his names and hugged him. 

Then the darkness in Tim washed away. Tim and Sam then unfused. The egos looked at each other tiredly. “I knew you’d save us, Jack.” Mark said. Jack smiled. Dark looked at Anti. “A-Anti? I... I-“ Dark was cut off by Anti hugging him. “I love you, Dark.” Anti said “I love you and my family. No one could ever change that.” Dark let tears fall and hugged back. 

Back the SepticEye’s

Anti and Chase stood on the roof of their house with their family. “Here we are...the war is over... how much anger were we truly facing?” “I’m not sure, Chase.” “But we’ll face it together right, Anti and Jack?” “Yes.” “Yeah.”


End file.
